1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the hydrostatic steering system for a vehicle and in particular to a supplemental charge for the steering pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical hydrostatic steering system includes a variable displacement pump coupled to a fixed displacement motor. A charge pump provides a constant supply of oil to the main steering pump for controlling the main steering pump and to provide cooled oil to the steering system. Such steering systems are only functional as long as the charge pump and steering pump are operating properly. If the charge pressure drops below a certain level, steering ability will be reduced. Increased steering inputs will be required to achieve a given turn. The stability of steering charge pressure is thus critical to maintaining normal function of the hydrostatic steering system. During low pump speed and high steering load conditions, charge flow may not be sufficient to make up for the oil exchange and the charge pressure would consequently drop. This can occur, for example, when turning a vehicle into or out of a building when high steering input is needed but the engine speed is low. Charge pressure may also be reduced by poor charge pump suction during extremely cold temperature